The Warrior of Light Chapter Four
by The Prince of Maynosha
Summary: Rob and his team start there journey and travel to the ice planet of Nealown. But things are never as easy as they seem.


The Warrior of Light

Chapter 4

Rob readjusted his shoulder blade for about the 6th time now. Yes he was nervous his first mission leading team Chaos and a crucial one at that. They were being sent to Nealown an ice planet in the mid rim to take out a Pandorian listening outpost. The outpost intercepted all communications in the area and even transmitted battle transmissions. During battles outposts like these would be used as a private com channel for Giziod troops and their commanders. Rob had questioned why Mark was sending Team Chaos on this mission. He told Rob that he played a bigger part in this war then just a team leader.

Team Chaos was now a special ops division of the Sonic Heroes, and they had been assigned to Rob's case. There job was to collect every possible lead they could find to proving the Pandorian attack on Maynosha. Rob then knew why he was assigned as the team leader. He would know what to look for and what information would be needed to solve this puzzle. Personally he would have just preferred facing Nega Sonic now and driving his buster sword into his skull. But sadly that transaction would get them nowhere. They needed to complete these missions with secrecy and leave no trace of their presence, to kill anyone on site.

'That won't be a problem Mark, there just filthy machines.' Rob thought to himself. He turned to face the rest of his team. They were packed into the SH Recon freighter _Spin Dash_'s storage compartment. The ship was had a false ID dock on it so it wouldn't be detected as a Garland vessel. That would be problematic if they were. Rob looked down one more time. He was dressed in black durasteel armor as well was everyone in Team Chaos. The armor was heavier than it looked, but Tails had installed antigravity units inside the armor to make them less heavy and more battle ready.

"Ok team time for our briefing." Rob pulled out his data map; an image of the listening outpost flashed to life. The facility was a sleek white crystallized structure. "The outpost is this structure, designed to camouflage it from enemy attack while the snow storms jam ship sensors so it can't be found on radar. Our plan is to land and off load medical supplies. Among the crates of supplies are the charges to blow this place sky high. The people who run this place are Giziods just slicers and people who have been paid by the Pandorian Empire, so they don't check every crate."

Rob looked back at everyone and waited for a nod. "Our objective lies at these two points." He pointed to two blinking structures on the image. "The computer room and the generator room, we'll have to make this fast so we'll split up into two teams. Dash and Zeke will get the charges and take care of the reactor, while Chris, DC and I will head for the computer room. Keep all com channels closed we don't need them detecting us. Set the charges for 5 minutes, they won't have enough time to disable them if they find them. Wait for my signal to start the countdown, understand?" Dash nodded.

They heard the _Spin Dash's_ engines die down and felt a light rumble as it settled onto the outpost landing platform. They waited a few minutes then stepped out of the storage compartment. Rob signaled them to wait. He peered around a corner of the landing bay and saw the pilots dead on the ground, a squad of Giziods standing over them.

"Sonic Hero agents terminated. Detecting stronger life forms, fire at will!" Rob jerked his head back around the corner as a stream of bolts missed his face by only a centimeter. "So much for being for that plan, new plan get the set the charges to the reactor, get the information we came for, and destroy any giziod in sight." Rob rounded the corner and drew his sword, deflecting a barrage of blaster bolts.

Dash rounded the corner and dropped to Robs knees firing his long range pistol. Two the Giziods dropped with a clunk. Rob slowly moved up the corridor between two the open cargo bay still swinging his sword in a defensive stance. Zeke jumped from behind the corner and pulled out his double swords running up the wall toward the Giziods. With them concentrating on Rob he jumped into the air brining his swords down in a furry on slashes. He delivered two clean slashes across their heads and they fell to the ground.

"Nice work Zeke ok guys let's move." Rob took point and charged out the cargo bay. He thought that he'd be met with an a couple dock hands. No a platoon of Giziods stood blasters raised at the Cargo bay. Rob instantly dropped as a wave of shots flew over his head. He jumped up and started deflecting the stream of fire. "Get inside the facility and find a way to shut these guys down! I'll do what I can to hold them here till then!" He didn't expect them to agree with his order or not. It wasn't up for debate. Rob jumped into the air and went down deflecting gun shots as he charged into the first wave of Giziods.

Dash pulled the cover off the ventilation shaft. "This way quickly." The others followed; since Rob was occupied Dash was second in command of the team. It wasn't something he enjoyed but they needed to get the job done fast. Since the Giziods found them then someone has probably sent out a distress call already, and that means reinforcements will be arriving soon. Dash led the others down the shaft until they reached a vent. Under it was the control room. Dash noticed about ten Giziods watching the monitors as well as some Pandorian technicians.

"Here's your stop guys, watch your fire we don't want to damage the main computer or the security console. Once inside find a way to deal with those Giziods outside then wait for Rob to get here." DC and Chris nodded. Dash pulled a little black orb out of his utility belt. He dropped it down the vent. A bright flash of light erupted and he punched out the vent and landed on the ground already firing at Giziods. There was blaster fire all around. The flash grenade blinded the Giziods sensors leaving them blind and deaf. Zeke charged in next swinging his swords at a pair of Giziods.

DC and Chris followed. Chris ducked over to the security console and started typing. DC unsheathed her sword and disconnected it, then reconnected it forming a double sided axe. She twirled it above her head bringing it down slicing through a Giziods head. Finally the smoke cleared and all that was left were the technicians. DC pulled out her revolver pointing for them to get up against the wall.

"Ok were heading to the storage room to get the charges. Take care of the Giziods outside and guide Rob here understands." Chris said nothing he just continued typing. Dash smirked and exited the room with Zeke following.

Rob felt his energy charging up again, he unleashed a triple energy wave from his sword. He could feel _Hero_ levels beginning to rise again. He took a breath to calm them down and resumed his attack. Cutting down Giziod after Giziod, he aimed for the next one on his right and cut it down the middle.

"Rob! I have good news and bad news." Chris said over his head set. Rob brought his sword in an uppercut catching two Giziods across the face plate. "Thrill me." Rob waited for a response.

"Well the good news is that we've made it to the control room, the bad news is well we can't control the Giziods from this console. The Pandorian Empire has changed protocol; the Giziods aren't controlled at a single location. They have their own power and response codes, there basically real soldiers they take orders from a commander they can't be shut down from a location." Rob grunted and swept two more Giziods of his feet.

"Thanks for the update. We'll I'm certainly going to feel this tomorrow. "Rob deflected another wave of shots. DC shoved Chris off the com. "Rob the Hedgehog don't you do anything stupid!" Her voice had more worry and concern than seriousness in it.

Rob smirked. "Don't worry DC I'll be fine." Rob closed the com channel and breathed slowly, still swinging his sword. He felt his energy levels beginning to rise at a rapid rate. "Chaos…!" He jumped into the air a few feet off the ground and curled up. "Blast!" A wave of high voltage streamed off of Rob's body. The energy from the blast caused the Giziods to flew back and explode. Rob landed on the ground panting hard. "Ya, I'm going to feel that tomorrow. He stood up slowly holding his side. He fixed his posture and sprinted off toward the entrance. He barreled down corridor after corridor searching for the computer room. He burst through the doors almost knocking down DC.

"Rob!" She hugged him gently. A light blush crept onto his face. He pulled away and walked over to the console. Chris was already downloading files that looked like they had to do with the war on Maynosha.

"What's the status man?" Rob looked over Chris's shoulder at the constant stream of information that was being downloaded.

"I've found the files you wanted all the information about Maynosha and any other information that might have stuff about the transmission before the attack took place." Chris continued to type, he was the best computer expert on the team and the best pilot so having him around was at times like these. Rob leaned up against the wall and sighed. "Good any information we have will come in handy in solving this puzzle."

"Yo hero! Come in!" Rob sighed and turned on his com. "Yes Zeke?" Rob waited a few seconds for him to respond. "We've got the charges set and were meeting a lot of heavy resistance and it looks like there headed towards you too, whatever your doing you better get it done now and get to the rendezvous, well meet you there." Rob could hear the sound of blaster fire in the background of the com.

"Thanks for the tip, well be there soon." Rob turned back to Chris who was getting up from the console taking out a data pad. He put it in his pouch and nodded to Rob heading for the door. Rob took point again as he bolted out the door. He heard the sound of metallic feat clanking against the frozen metal ground. "Giziods inbound this is going to be one hell of a ride!" Rob drew his sword and whirled around the corner swinging his blade at the first Giziod in sight. His blade became a flash of light as he swung from Giziod to Giziod, swinging, spinning, slashing, and dodging as he advanced. DC and Chris were still in the back of the corridor. DC threw Chris her pistol and drew her double axe blade. She struck the first Giziod in sight and went to the next.

Rob felt his adrenaline rising as he swept two Giziods off their feet and slashing them both down the middle. He jumped and spun his leg bringing the bass of his shoe down on top of the Giziods head. He struck another with his blade as he landed advancing into the next corridor with DC and Chris following. They were almost at the rendezvous, all that stood there was another wave of those killing machines. DC ran along beside him as they charged the first line. They were in perfect sync, their swords and movements in relation with the others as they took the Giziods down twice as fast.

Rob somersaulted over one of the Giziod lines, but the as the Giziods looked up to fire DC swept her axe across the line, disabling them. She linked back up with Rob as he charged into the middle of the two doors on both sides of the corridor Giziods firing out of both and the ones ahead. The two spun around as they danced to the movement of the battle. Not a shot strayed passed them.

Chris pulled out a small square cube out of his belt. "Jump!" He threw it as Rob and DC leapt into the air. The cube hit the ground and shot out an EMP pulse that sent all the Giziods to the ground disabled. Rob and DC landed with her back to each other. They both nodded at Chris and turned toward the direction of the rendezvous. They could hear the distant sound of blaster fire, it growing closer as the neared there destination.

They rounded the T junction and saw Zeke and Dash already at the meet point fighting a squad of Giziods. The two turned and saw the others coming their way. They all fled away from the Giziods threw the next T junction.

"Are the charges set?" Rob shouted to Dash while running. Dash smirked and nodded. "You bet there ready to blow this place to hell." Dash gave a devious smile. Rob had noticed that the gray hedgehog took a distinct pleasure in blowing things up or as he would say 'sending them to hell'. Rob shook of the thought and put his gaze back on the exit. It was directly ahead of the. "How long are the charges set to blow?"

"Five minutes and by the time the notice them it will be too late." Rob smirked, it was all going so well it almost seemed to easy to him is this what he really trained for? He questioned that thought in his mind. He shook off the thought and looked back at Dash. "Start the countdown we'll have plenty of time to get away. Dash nodded and pulled out the remote. He pressed a button and the numbers on it began to countdown.

The group saw the exit and bolted out the door. Dash whipped out his pistol and shot the door controls. There was a flash of light and smoke as the door exit slid shut, halting the pursuing Giziods. Rob looked to his right and noticed an odd ship on the side of the hanger. It looked large enough to hold only one person. Rob shook it off and kept his eyes on the _Spin Dash_ that was still where it was landed. Rob still felt a deep dark feeling that this was two easy.

His eyes widened as he stop dead in his tracks. He grabbed DC and through himself and her on the ground. "Hit the deck!" The others dived out of the path of a chaos spear. Rob got of DC and help her up. He was right it was too easy. A tall figure stepped out from behind some storage crated and placed himself between Team Chaos on their ship.

"I should've figured you survived, but no matter, now you die!" The hedgehog's voice crept into Rob's skull and sent shivers down his spine. He could feel his anger beginning to rise rapidly and the hairs on his back stood on end. "No…" The others just stared in fear at the figure that stood in front of them.

The clock was ticking now with only four minutes-ten seconds remaining, they had the information they needed. They were so close to escaping. All that stood in their way now was Nega Sonic.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
